sehalus sepi
by rycbar
Summary: germany, hungary ― Jika Prussia punya kuburan, ia pasti membenci bunga liar yang tumbuh di atasnya.


**warning: **unaccuracy, OOC, absurd, banyak hint prushung.  
**disclaimer: **aph © hidekaz himaruya; saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dalam menulis fanfiksi ini.  
**catatan: **headcanon: prussia ditembak oleh russia (dipinjam dari fic **that disjointed front** punya **snappleducated**), mengalami amnesia, menjadi east, dan menghilang/bersatu dengan tubuh germany saat dinding berlin dihancurkan. judul diambil dari lagu **the trees and the wild** berjudul **malino**, meski kayaknya tidak nyambung juga sama ceritanya.  
**catatan2: **sepertinya hanya saya yang kesulitan menulis germany – saya tak tahu kenapa.

**judul: **sehalus sepi.  
**synopsis: **jika prussia punya kuburan, ia pasti membenci bunga liar yang tumbuh di atasnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Germany baru saja mengeluarkan barang-barang kakaknya yang tersembunyi di gudang rumahnya selama beberapa tahun. Ia terbatuk-batuk saat menghirup debu yang mengepul ke udara, mengotori atmosfer rumahnya, dan ia cukup takut debu itu akan membawa penyakit padanya sehingga ia tak bisa lagi mengurus dirinya juga rakyatnya.

Germany mengangkat kepalanya, memfokuskan matanya ke seluruh kardus yang berisi barang-barang berharga dan tak berharga. Debu menutupi seluruh barang-barang kakaknya. Baju-baju, emas, pedang, jubah dan baju besi saat masih menjadi kesatria Teutonic, serta pistol yang tak pernah ia pakai karena Prussia sangat membenci pistol. Selimut debu itu seakan melambangkan bahwa seluruh kejayaan Prussia dimakan habis oleh keserakahannya, waktu, dan kepercayaannya pada seorang perempuan.

Germany memutar arah kakinya dan berjalan untuk mencari kemoceng tanpa meminta bantuan bawahannya. Pada saat itu ada yang mengetuk pintu empat kali. Hungary ada di baliknya. Di tangannya terdapat pai labu. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sebelum masuk tanpa seizin Germany, langsung melewatinya dan berjalan dengan riang menuju ruang makan, yang kebetulan tempatnya dekat sekali dengan gudang.

Germany sama sekali tak khawatir. Ia hanya diam sebentar di ambang pintu dan berpikir mengapa Hungary memakai korsase yang terlihat begitu kering; bunga yang sekarat di atas tanah.

Saat Germany sampai di ruang makan, Hungary telah menata dua piring di atas meja, lengkap dengan garpu dan pisau. Di antara piring ada bunga yang layu di dalam vas. Germany dan Hungary sama-sama tak berpikir untuk tak membuangnya ke tempat sampah meski mereka bisa menjangkaunya dalam waktu yang singkat mengingat tempat sampah sudah tersedia di pojok ruang.

Mereka berdua duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Germany menyuruh seluruh bawahannya pergi dari ruang makan. Hungary menaruh potongan pai labu di atas piring Germany. Germany menggumamkan kata-kata terima kasih dan Hungary membalas sama-sama; keduanya mengucapkan semua itu dengan suara yang sangat, sangat rendah – seperti bisikan angin di antara daun-daun.

Mereka berdua mulai makan. Entah mengapa rasa labunya terasa pahit, tapi mereka berdua tetap mengabaikannya. Germany mengambil potongan-potongan kecil painya, menaruhnya di dalam mulutnya, lalu mengobservasi Hungary. Ia melihat bibir yang bentuknya seperti garis luruh, mendengar suara gertakan gigi yang begitu pelan, mencium bau parfum yang mengingatkannya pada bubuk mesiu dan darah dan kematian di Perang Dunia II.

Hungary mengangkat sedikit dagunya sehingga Germany menunduk. Hatinya berharap Hungary tak mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. (Hungary tahu.)

"Kulihat kau membereskan barang-barangnya," ucap Hungary sebelum mengambil potongan lain, tanpa melihat kardus-kardus yang tertumpuk di samping mereka. "Mau ditaruh di mana?"

"Barang-barang yang berharga akan kutaruh di museum," kata Germany. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah barang-barang kakaknya, tak sengaja melihat korsase bunga terbungkus telegram pengkhianatan Hungary kepada blok _axis_. Germany menelan ludah. "Sisanya mungkin kujadikan hiasan dinding atau kubakar."

Hungary hanya menganggukkan kepala, terlihat begitu kasual. Hitam menghiasi sedikit bagian bawah matanya, mengeruhkan iris hijaunya – mengering bagai daun-daun di musim gugur.

"Kau terlihat lelah," komentar Germany.

"Bukankah kita semua begitu?" balas Hungary dengan senyum tipis khasnya. "Tapi rakyatku masih membutuhkanku. Aku tak boleh mati hanya karena rasa lelah." Lalu Hungary mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap lekat-lekat Germany. "Aku tak mau menyusulnya hanya karena rasa lelah."

Germany hanya diam. Kata-kata mati dalam tenggorokannya, merasa takut untuk dibalas oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari ujung lidah Hungary. Wajahnya yang tegang dilihat oleh Hungary, dan wanita itu tertawa sebelum menyesap anggurnya.

"Bukan salahmu ia mati," ujarnya. Hungary menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, mengangkat tinggi dagunya sehingga bagian belakang kepalanya menyentuh besi milik kursi, rambutnya tersampir ke belakangnya, sementara jari-jarinya yang langsing memutar cangkir sampanye, matanya menatap sinar lampu yang menembus kaca cangkir, langsung ke matanya. "Ia menghilang karena tindakannya sendiri – yang harus kuakui, tindakannya sangat bodoh.

"Ia menghilang karena tindakannya sendiri," kata Germany, mengulangi perkataan Hungary. Germany menatap ruang kosong di samping meja, dan bersyukur tak menaruh kursi ketiga di meja itu, karena ia bersumpah kalau ada kursi ketiga di sampingnya, sosok Prussia akan menatapnya dan ingatan mengenai kakaknya meneriaki bahwa ia yang salah, bukan Hungary – Hungary takkan pernah mengkhianati Prussia, _takkan pernah _– akan berkelebat dalam kepalanya, karena pada saat ia memberi kakaknya telegram terkutuk itu, nasib kakaknya mulai jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak mempunyai dasar dan pada akhirnya, ia yang _bersalah_.

"Jika Prussia punya kuburan, ia pasti membenci bunga liar yang akan tumbuh di atasnya," komentar Hungary. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bunga layu yang terdiam di dalam vas bunga. Ia mengambilnya dengan lembut, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat sampah. "Bunga layu ini mengganggu pemandangan, benar, kan?"

Dan pada saat itu, Germany mengerti. Di balik rambut licinnya yang disisir ke belakang, otaknya mencerna perkataan Hungary dan sosoknya yang terlihat sangat, sangat lelah – dan ia akhirnya mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa Hungary menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai kuburan Prussia: rambut cokelat sebagai tanah tempat mayat Prussia dikubur, korsase kering sebagai bunga liar yang tumbuh di atas tanah, jantungnya menjadi tempat daging Prussia habis dimakan waktu, dan hatinya menjadi tempat ingatan-ingatan saat Prussia hidup, karena bagaimanapun juga yang tersisa dari ketiadaan Prussia hanyalah memori.

Germany menaruh pisau dan garpunya di atas piring kosong, menonton Hungary menjatuhkan bunga layu ke dalam tempat sampah, lalu berkata, "Ya, kau benar," sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Hungary, entah mengenai jika kakaknya memiliki kuburan atau mengenai bunga layu itu mengganggu pemandangan mereka.


End file.
